<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Nothing Important by IronAudio (Ironlawyer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599681">[Podfic] Nothing Important</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio'>IronAudio (Ironlawyer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Break Up, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Rape Aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:34:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/IronAudio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of my story Nothing Important for my winning MTH bidder, kjady.</p>
<p>They broke up because Tony said he cheated. Someone forgot to tell Tony that rape isn't counted as cheating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Other(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marvel Trumps Hate 2018</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Nothing Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/509092">Nothing Important</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironlawyer/pseuds/Ironlawyer">Ironlawyer</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kjady. Sorry it is incredibly late. Chapter 2 will come at a later date. Thank you for your patience.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GHz3l8cJM_VBz9pfZ5JM0Cq6J6lJRSMW/view?usp=drivesdk">Nothing Important Chapter 1</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>